Lord of the Rings II (Map Game)
The Third Age of Arda marches on in its 1250th year. The kings and rulers of Middle Earth struggle constantly against forces of chaos and forces of evil. In the south, Gondor, continues to struggle against Umbar, while darkness solidifies its hold over the world. Already Greenwood the Great ''has turned dark earning the name Mirkwood. In the north, the three kingdoms of Arnor, Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur, bicker as they have for nearly 500 years. Can the divided forces of good hold back the looming darkness? Welcome to The Lord of the Rings II, the second introduction of Lord of the Rings in the Map Game Wiki. Rules General Rules # Player are free to switch nations once every 50 turns, or if their nation is destroyed or subjugated. # Players have two turns to protest implausible play before it is canonized. # Players can be removed from the game if they are inactive, unresponsive, and unaccounted for over a span of one week. In-Game Rules # Do not attempt to start the War of the Ring until we reach late in the Third Age. # Feel free to use Elvish or Common names for places or people, but attempt to be consistent in your usage. Moderator Rules # No Moderator shall moderate a region of interest to their nation. # Burden of proof of plausibility is put on the player, not the moderator. # Rule changes will be decided by a vote by the Moderators # Moderator rulings are final. Valar (Moderators) *'Manwë, King of the Valar: Steph (talk) *'''Ulmo, Ruler of the Seas: Vandenhoek (talk) Map Nations Mod Played Characters (Ask Steph for approval if not a mod) * Saruman the White: ' Steph (talk) * '''Gandalf the Grey: ' * 'Radagast the Brown: ' * 'Morinehtar the Blue: "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] ''but you are welcome in it.''" 02:50, May 23, 2018 (UTC) * Rómestámo the Blue: "''This is not your grave'' ''but you are welcome in it.''" 03:07, May 23, 2018 (UTC) * Sauron: (Closed) Free Realms of Men * Gondor - ** Andrast - ** Anafalas - ** Belfalas - ** Mountains of Shadow & Black Gate (Military Zone) - ** Enedwaith (De Jure) - ** Calenardhon (Rohan) - (separate player from Gondor) * Rhovanion - * Arthedain - * Cardolan - Zsasza (talk) 03:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) * Rhudaur - * Bree - * Dunlendings of the White Mountains - * Dunlendings of the Misty Mountains - * Fisher-Folk of Enedwaith - Dark Realms of Men * Núrn - * Rhûn: ** (Add Your Creation Here) * Harad - Realms of the Dwarves * Khazad-dûm (Moria) - Vandenhoek (talk) 03:04, May 23, 2018 (UTC) * The Dwarven Stronghold of Gundabad - Realms of the Elves * Lindon - * Lothlórien - * Rivendell - * Woodland Realm - Clans of Angmar * The Black Númenóreans of Angmar - * The Trolls of the Mountains of Angmar - * Orcs of Gundabad - * Goblins of Mount Gram - Orc-Clans of Mordor * Orcs of Lithlad * Orcs of the Tower * Orcs of Gorgoroth - The History Nerd * Orcs of the Isenmouthe * Orcs of the Mountains of Shadow Clans of the Misty Mountains * Goblin Town - * Goblins of Moria - * Goblins of the Central Misty Mountains - * Orcs of the Misty Mountains - Solace Others *The Hobbits (Dispersed in Bree-land, Dunland, and the Angle formed by the rivers Hoarwell and Loudwater) - Lord Falconis *The Ents of Fangorn - Important Pages *Algorithm Archive Army of the Dead (Banned Players) The Game 1250 - We Will Start on TBA Category:Map Game Category:Lord of the Rings II